The Chase
by HanyouSweety
Summary: Kagome and Sango are spies but what happeneds when Kagome is captured and runs into everybodys favorite hanyou? rated for later chappys this is a KagInu
1. The Mission

YAY! Okie dokie HanyouSweety is BACK! I think y'all will b impressed this time b/c judging by the first chappy.......this fic is gonna b AWESOME! Lol. Anyway enjoy and don't foget to R&R ^_^ much luv .  
  
Summery: Kagome and Sango r spies but what happeneds when Kagome gets caught on one of her missions and runs into a certain golden eyed hanyou?  
  
Chapter 1: The mission  
  
"Kuso!" She swore under her breath. "Kag? Are you ok? Do you need back up?", Asked a female voice over her ear piece."  
  
"Nah Sango......Go ahead I'll handle this fine like always." She replied trying to convince both herself and her partner. It was a lie though. Kagome knew it and so did Sango. But as Sango reminded her, Kagome was as stubborn as an ox. (Sango was also convinced it would be the death of her.)  
  
"OK Kagome ..... But I'll keep in touch just in case." She heard Sango mutter nervously.  
  
Sango and Kagome had been friends well.. since forever. As kids they were inseparable. But in middle school they were brutally separated do to a car accident that ended up killing Sango's family. Sango was forced to live with a witch ..err... aunt by the name of Tohru for the remainder of grade school until she was old enough to legally care for herself, and of course, her cat Kirara. They were both reunited and a prestigious fighting collage (a/u I'm terrible with names plz forgive me) known to all the best fighters In Japan. Human and youkai alike. And they were once again inseparable. Well......Maybe not inseparable necessarily. They were constantly studying weaponry and such. But on the upside they were room mates. And they saw each other at breakfast and dinner. Which consisted of mostly protein bars and instant ramen. (a/u doesn't sound so bad to me instant ramen rox my sox ^_~)  
  
But in the end it all worked out fine. They both passed with "flying colors". Which was the understatement of the year. They kicked ass.  
  
After graduating both girls were put to work as spies. Hired by none other then the ice prince himself. Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai. The girls were well paid and they couldn't help but enjoy their job emencly. And who wouldn't? There was adrenaline and the thrill that constantly pumped through your veins whilst on a mission.  
  
"Kagome? You still there?" Asked a edgy Sango. "Yes Sango, and don't bother worrying! I'll b just fine! Just like always." And before Sango could reply Kagome turned off her ear piece and stowed it in her pocket so as not to be disturbed. With that Kagome was reminded of her current situation.  
  
Her back was currently pressed agensed a wall that was part of a room that held two humans and two low class youkai all of which were male.They were the only thing keeping her from her treasure. Which meant it wasn't good for the guys inside.  
  
"Kuso!" She repeated. Normally she wouldn't be worried but in this case she was. Because of the weapons they held. Guns. Automated guns. Meaning they followed movement. Meaning the chances that she would escape without a bullet in her were slimmer then slim.  
  
'OK Kagome lets put all that training to use.' She pulled out a knife hidden in her pant leg that was bound by a strap of leather. Then she got in her stance. In one swift powerful kick the door was torn from its hinges and violent splinters were thrown in every direction. Only one human and the two youkai were smart enough to move, the human who wasn't smart enough was impaled with the splinters. Kagome leapt into the room and turned off the lights so that the human carrying the weapon wouldn't be able to see. Right?  
  
Kagome dodged the oncoming claws of what felt like a neko youkai and gave him a quick kick to the stomach catching him off guard. She used this opportunity to burry her blade deep within his heart.  
  
The pull of a trigger was heard across the room forcing Kagome to run at a inhuman pace to try to confuse the weapon. She finally approached the youkai and delivered a round about kick to his vertebra practically snapping him in half. And of course silencing him.  
  
She was brought back to reality when a nasty pare of clawa were forced through her left shoulder forcing a cry out of her. She thrusted her right elbow into the ribcage of the youkai and took a firm hold of his neck. And before he could react she snapped his neck.  
  
'Stinking hell!' Thought Kagome as the pain in her left shoulder intensified making her wince. She quickly tore up her jacket and used it to make a makeshift bandage and stop the bleeding. Finally she caught sight of her treasure. It sat on the table in the room. Apparently the men were suppose to guard it. 'They did a good job if they wounded me.' She reminded herself. Not that she didn't remember. The pain had only intensified making it unforgettable.  
  
'What did Sesshoumaru call it? The Shikon Jewel?' She thought as she opened the box. What was inside surprised her. It was but a simple marble. She had expected a large valuable jewel. This must be a mistake.  
  
But then the jewel started to glow. And a wonderful warm feeling surrounded Kagome. No it was no mistake she would definitely have to ask Sesshoumaru about this jewel when she returned.  
  
Suddenly a horrible pain washed over her body waking her from her comfortable stupor. Her entire left side was drenched in her blood making her cold. The sight of her own life force leaking from her made her stomach turn. Suddenly her vision started to blear and the cold of the floor was all that her mind would register. That, and the beautiful golden honey eyes that peered into her soul before all went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
YAY END CHAPPY1! So what did y'all think? Tell me pllzzzzzzz I'm interested in what y'all have to say. Wish I could write more but it's 1 a.m and im a lil tired. So next time! Much luv ^_^  
  
U c that button on the bottom of the screen. Push it.......... Ya kno u want to.... 


	2. The Ember Eyed One

ALRIGHT! CHAPPY 2! I had my ramen and now I'm ready to give y'all the next chappy! ^_^ ENJOY! MUCH LUV!  
  
Summery: Kagome and Sango are two spies, but what happeneds when Kagome is captured and has a run in with our favorite hanyou?  
  
Chapter 2: The Ember Eyed One  
  
*SMACK! * "CHIKUSHOUME! DAMNIT MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!"  
Yelled a angry hanyou who was rubbing his sore head.  
  
"Come on Yash enjoy the festivities! Poor yourself some sake! Dance with  
a pretty girl! Do something besides mope around! This is our first night  
off in months and you should be enjoying yourself!" Said an equally  
annoyed Miroku.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know Miroku." Said Inuyasha who took a sip of his drink.  
Truth be told Inuyasha was only truly happy when he was burying his claws  
in someone's flesh. Probably wouldn't sound so great to most but he  
figured that it he was always tuff then no one would get close to him.  
But naturally, being alone can be, well, lonely. Which was where Miroku  
came in. Though the two fought like cat and dog, the strange pare were  
friends.  
  
The two met in the gang. Miroku was a monk, a perverted monk. Being  
Inuyasha he was curious. And after several months of working together on  
the same missions the two became makeshift friends.  
  
Inuyasha joined the gang for the missions. Naturally drawn in by the  
promise of danger and a decent pay check. Miroku's reason was a little  
different. He joined because he longed to find the evil hanyou Naraku who  
placed a curse upon his hand which would eventually swallow him up. He  
wore a glove and prayer beads around his cursed hand. Not that the curse  
slowed him down one bit. He was still happy and lived each day to the  
fullest. And felt up every girl within ten feet when ever he got the  
chance.  
  
Inuyasha took one last gulp of his drink then tried to find the exit  
through the mass of dancing bodys. ' Humans, they reek of body odor and  
stupidity.', sneered Inuyasha interlay. He had to get some fresh air.  
  
He was almost out the door when someone took a firm hold of his arm. He  
growled and turned his ember eyes to the to the only one stupid enough to  
grab him without his permission.  
  
"Hello Inu-kun." Kikyo. The gangs whore. And the only one to truly annoy  
him.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" Spat Inuyasha. Kikyo was only in the gang to  
sleep with the men. She always walked around in the most revealing tight-  
ass cloths she could find. And tonight was no different. She wore black  
boots that went up to her knees, a incredible short mini-skirt, and a  
tight black top that hugged her fake breasts so much that they  
practically spilled out. And worst of all, she wore the cheapest perfume  
so, a lot of it. So if Inuyasha were to breath through his nose he would  
surely faint from the fumes.  
  
"I just want a dance Inu. Maybe you could even buy me a drink later."  
She said with a wink while wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and  
swinging her hips to the constant beat of the music.  
  
Inuyasha wrenched her arms off and made his way to the door again. "No  
thanks." He said with a sneer.  
  
' Finally some fresh air.' Though Inuyasha making his way down the hall.  
  
Suddenly the stench of death hit his sensitive nose. 'It's coming from  
the room with the Shikon Jewel!' Panicked Inuyasha, who was making his  
way to the room at an inhuman speed.  
  
"Kuso!" Yelled Inuyasha when he found the door missing from the entrance.  
Inuyasha covered his nose with a red sleeve when the scent of blood  
became stronger and more coppery.  
  
He made his way into the room. He recognized the mangled bodies as the  
youkai and select humans who were suppose to guard the Shikon.  
  
Then the figure in the corner caught his attention. ' Wait! That figure  
is stealing the jewel!' Panicked Inuyasha. 'No way is he making it out of  
here with the jewel!' Thought Inuyasha who got in his fighting stance  
waiting for the figure to turn around.  
  
He was just about to pounce when the figure started to glow a warm pink  
color. His eyes widened when instead of a man it was a women who held the  
jewel. ' A women killed these men?' Thought a confused Inuyasha.  
  
He took note of her appearance. Her raven black midnight hair was cast  
around her form so it seemed as if it were framing her beauty. She had  
full pink lips and high cheek bones. But if it wasn't her face that  
caught your attention. Then it was surely her eyes. They were a bright  
stormy gray blue that were so endless you could get lost for an eternity.  
  
Her aura felt so pure that it almost seemed that if you were to touch her  
that she would either shatter or be tainted.  
  
The most horrible feeling washed over Inuyasha when the glowing stopped  
and the sweet smell of her blood quickly over came his senses. Then she  
collapsed. HE ran to her side and carefully turned her over to look at  
her wounds.  
  
Looked like one of the youkai had managed to catch her off guard. He  
started to panic when her breathing became shallow and scrambled for his  
cell. He felt her soft touch on his arm and looked down. There eyes  
connected for the first time, time seemed to stop, there was only the  
awesome blue of her eyes and the light touch of her hand, and then she  
blacked out. He dialed his cell as fast as lightning.  
  
"Miroku! I need your help! NOW!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Oh yeah! * dances * end chappy 2! So what did y'all think? I'll be more  
then happy to lison to ur suggestions.  
  
I would also like to thank those who reviewed! ^_^ THANK U! hope u  
enjoyed that chappy and ill b sure to update soon. MUCH LUV!  
  
Chikushoume = son-of-a-bitch  
  
Kuso = Shit 


End file.
